King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton
King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton is an unofficial installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' that was planned early on in Season 2, but was scrapped mid-production. It would have featured the 16th century King of England, King Henry VIII, rapping against the former U.S. Secretary of State, Hillary Clinton. Cast Shay Carl as King Henry VIII Susan Deming as Hillary Clinton Lyrics 'King Henry VIII:' I am Henry the Eighth! King of England, Ireland, and Wales! You are a presidental canidate in a pants suit who fails! Girls don't belong in politics, too much stress. You should stay at home to wash the stains out of another lady's dress! I tend to have separation issues with women. It's like their heads are the pulp, and their neck's the Church of England. Madam Secretary! Whom I calls, I walk for a walk. 'Cause no one's beat you this bad since a swathy man named Barack! 'Hillary Clinton:' Ha ha ha ha ha! Let's just get down to it. You done messed with the wrong Rodham. I'm about to Tudor and boot it! You make more false accusations than a Whitewater. It's not your wives fault your balls kept making daughters! Your country's the size of Ohio. You couldn't even beat Spain! I could defeat you with a grassroots email campaign! I'd eat you alive, but I'd probably never finish. You're so fat, your body could feed a whole freaking village! 'King Henry VIII:' I'm big because I'm God's appointed vessel. The only way you could beat me is maybe we'd wrestle! I mean, come on, is it any wonder why you can't keep your man at home? The only thing getting blown is Bill's saxophone! 'Hillary Clinton:' You couldn't even handle the goods that I'm selling. I'm more powerful than Oprah! 'King Henry VIII?:' And more handsome than Ellen! 'Hillary Clinton:' Don't you interupt me, you shovenous prick! You put the needs of your country behind the whims of your dick! I'll banish you back to your own tower of London, baby! You can tell 'em Henry the Eighth got spanked by the first lady! Ha ha ha ha ha! Trivia ---- General *If this battle had been released when scheduled, it would have been the first man vs woman battle, which instead went to Adam vs Eve later on. **This would have also possibly been the first battle where neither Nice Peter nor EpicLLOYD were to play a rapper, which instead ended up going to Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe. References *Hillary Clinton's microphone had a sticker with "Nice Peter" written on it. **Her speech podium also had a logo with "Epic Rap Battles of History" written around it, parodying the United States' speech podium logo. Errors *During the line, "Your country's the size of Ohio. You couldn't even beat Spain!", Clinton's fingers are partially cut off for several frames when her hands move. **Since the battle was unfinished, it is likely that this was not fixed due to it being scrapped. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Unofficial Category:Unofficial Rap Battle Category:Season 2 Category:King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton Category:Shay Carl Category:Susan Deming